


Reassurance

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Natsuki runs into an upset Monika at a hotel bar, who's sitting alone drinking.Set several years after the events of the game, where they're all out of university with their own lives and such.





	Reassurance

_Damn, I’m hungry…_

My stomach growled disobediently as I paced through the hotel corridors. The flight over wasn’t too bad, but it left me wanting to move around a bit. Somehow, I was able to get Yuri to come with me, but I guess something about being in the air tires her out. Opting to just let her sleep in the hotel room, I went off in search of food.

 

Tomorrow is the first day of DoCon, perhaps the biggest gathering of all things an enthusiast of the finer things in life could want; Manga, Anime, Video Games…  I was really looking forward to it. The creative director for one of my favourite series, _Parfait Girls_ , is hosting a panel where she’s suspected to be announcing a long-awaited anime adaptation, and I couldn’t pass that up.

Whilst Yuri isn’t as into this sort of stuff as me, I have gotten her into some video games. She seems to enjoy visual novels, commenting on how it’s a blend between the parts of storytelling the both of us like; _Gyakuten-Saiben, Beating Hearts Redditor Club,_ That sort of thing.

 

I’m _really_ excited about going around in cosplay though. Yuri’s excellent at sewing, so she helped me piece together my outfit. I was able to convince her to make a matching costume for another character; _We’re for sure going to win the costume contest!_

After a bit of wandering, I come across the hotel bar. _They’ve probably got something I can eat…_

Hoisting myself up onto a stool, I go to signal someone over. However, just as I’m about to, I hear someone sniffling softly at the other end of the counter, apparently having a bit of a disagreement with the bartender.

 

“Miss, I think you’ve had enough…” they say, a slight hint of concern in their voice.

“Ah, whatever…” the other voice says, “I’ve shtill got some o’ thish one…”

_Who could be drinking at…_

I check my phone. _10:37?! … I guess that flight was longer than I thought…_

“Excuse me, miss…” I quietly get up and walk over to her. “Is everything-“

  
“Nanasuki? Is that you?” she says in disbelief.

 

“…Monika?”

 

I tilt my head in confusion. She was the _last_ person I was expecting to see here. I slide into the stool next to her, as she takes a big gulp from a large glass of wine she’s nursing. She’s wearing a sleek black pencil skirt alongside a stylish dress shirt and a slim black tie.

“What’re you doing here? And why’re you getting drunk?” I ask, still shocked to see her. We met up a couple of times throughout college, but it’s been like a year since we all graduated. Last I heard, she was a big exec at some tech company. _There’s no way she’s here for the anime convention…_

“I’m sh’poshed to be making a preshentation tomorrow for tomorrow’sh bushinesh conferenshe, but…” Monika stares wistfully in front of her. “I’m jusht really shcared, y’know?”

She sobs, taking another big drink from her glass.

 

“What do you have to be scared of, silly?” I gently start rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her.

“W-Well, you know…” she sniffles, “thish could be really big for me. But what if I shcrew up? Everyone’sh going to hate me, and… a-and everyone jusht exshpectsh sho much from me, but I jusht don’t know if I can do what they want…”

“Monika?” I try to sound reassuring yet stern, “Can you look at me for a second?”

 

She turns to face me, a single tear rebelliously rolling around in each eye.

“You know me; I don’t mess around with what I say, so all of this? I mean it completely. Okay?”

“Okay…” she nods. She reaches for her wine glass, but I gently grab her wrist to stop her.

 

“Monika…” I sigh, “You’re a great leader; you know that. Way back when during High school, when we were in the literature club together, you remember that? You were awesome there, even when things were rough.”

Monika laughs, blinking away a tear.

“I’m not gonna pretend to know what kinds of things are expected of you with whatever you do at work… but I _do_ know you’re more than capable of handling it. If I just sat here and let you drink yourself silly until way into the night, what kind of person would I be?”

“It’sh eashy for you though, Nash’ki…” she looks away for a moment before turning back. “You’re-“

 

“ _Monika_ ,” I say firmly. “We’re talking about _you_. Now, here’s what’s gonna happen; I’m gonna take you up to your room, you’re gonna sleep this off, and tomorrow you’re gonna kill it at whatever show you’ve got to do, alright?”

“Alright…” she mumbles, sliding off of the stool. She stumbles slightly, but manages to get her balance.

“I’sh room 229… we should head up before it getsh too late…”

 

Even with her unsteady steps she still outpaces me with her long legs, causing me to half-run to keep up with her. Eventually, we arrive at her room, and she fiddles with a card key, opening the door.

“Do you mind if I check in on you tomorrow?” I ask.

“Yeah… I think I’d like that…” She smiles, closing her eyes. “Thanksh, Nash’ki… you really are sho shweet…”

 

Without warning, she wraps me up in a tight hug, winding me. “Yuri shure ish lucky that you’re there to-“

“Okay, we’re done for the night!” I interrupt her, my face flushing. “Good luck for your thing tomorrow. See you around, yeah?”

“G’night, Nash’ki” Monika giggles, closing the door behind her.

 

_Well… that was a thing that happened._

_Wait… am I forgetting something…?_

 

My stomach growls loudly.

 

_Aw, fuck it…maybe there’s room service._

Sighing, I make my way back to my room.


End file.
